


Family That Stands Together, Survives Together

by angelgirl3686



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Mary - Freeform, Changing History, Doris is not a nice person, Family, Grandpa John, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: (AU)During John's investigation into his wife's death, a contact reaches out to him with news that changes everything.  Upon finding out one of his wife's secrets, John decides to change how he has handled his children and alters everything that happens afterwards.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Doris' Secret

John checked his shirt before walking over to Governor Pat Jameson's secretary. Once he was told that the governor would be with him momentarily, he wandered over to the couches and sat. He had no idea what Pat could want. Normally she would tell him what was going on but she had been mysteriously silent about why she insisted on seeing him today.

He looked up as he heard someone walking towards him and stood up as Pat reached him. "Hi, John."

"Hi, Pat. Is everything okay?"

She smiled at him and hugged him before leading him back to her office. "Everything is fine. But I do need to talk to you about something important."

John settled into a chair as he watched Pat rearrange a few files on her desk. She was acting nervous which was very unusual for her.

"Before I start, I want to apologize. I may have done some digging that you won't be happy about. But what I found is too important to keep to myself." She picked up one of the files and flipped it open. "I know that you have been looking into your wife's death. And I completely understand why. So I decided to reach out to a few people that I know to see if they had any information that may prove useful to you."

John was stuck between anger that she went digging and a small amount of hope that she may have found something. "What did you find?"

"While this does not have anything to do with her death, a friend found some documentation that mentions Doris dated from a little over a year after your son's birth. I know you well enough to know that this is not something you would approve of. That makes me think that Doris did this without your knowledge."

John was confused. This didn't sound like it would help with his investigation. "What are you talking about?"

Pat handed over several documents from the file in front of her. "Apparently, Doris spent several months away while Steve was a baby."

John nodded in agreement. Doris had acted strangely for several months before stating that she needed space. Looking back, John thought that she may have been depressed. But she had come back and they had managed to make things work.

"While she was gone, she gave birth to a boy and surrendered him to the state. He was placed up for adoption in New Jersey before Doris returned to Hawaii."

John wanted to argue. Doris would not have done that him. She knew he would have wanted their son. Before arguing with Pat, he turned to the papers in his hands. There was a birth certificate that clearly listed Doris as the mother and himself as the father. The other papers were contracts that signed away her rights as his mother and requests that the baby not be given any information about them. They all looked legitimate.

"This does not make any sense. I don't understand why she would give up a child for adoption and hide him from me."

Pat leaned forward. "I don't know why she would do that. All I know is that her name appeared on all of the documents. You will want to reach out to the adoption agency for more information. They may know what her reasons were for doing this. And if you are still unsure about the relationship, maybe you can do a DNA test to verify this."

John rubbed a hand over his face and looked at the paperwork again. His son was born on August 24, 1978, and was adopted into a family before he was a month old. He flipped through the papers but didn't see any information about the baby beyond the very basics.

"Do you happen to know anything about who he is or where he is?"

"Yes." Pat handed over another paper. "That is the easiest part of this. His name is Daniel Williams. He recently transferred into the Honolulu Police Department as a Detective from New Jersey."

John skimmed the paper. It was basic information about Daniel and included both his address and phone number. "Does he know about me? It seems strange that he moved here of everywhere he could have gone."

"No, he does not know about you. From what my friend said, he tried to learn who you were when he was younger but the adoption agency refused to release that information on Doris' request. I did a little bit of research on that for you. Detective Williams moved here when his ex-wife and her new husband moved here with his daughter, Grace. Apparently, he would have only been able to see her twice a year if he had stayed in New Jersey."

John's nose curled in disgust. He hated parents that did not consider the child when separating them from their other parent and it sounded like this ex was one of those types of parents. If Daniel actually ended up being his son, one major positive would come of this. He would have a granddaughter that he may be able to get to know. He sometimes despaired of either Steve or Mary ever settling down.

"I guess I need to reach out to him and see if he would be willing to do that DNA test." John gathered up the papers and turned back to Pat. "No matter what the test says, thank you for this. You didn't have to reach out or share this information with me."

"I was glad to do it. If I find out anything else about Doris, I will pass it along to you."

John said his good-byes before leaving the building. His next stop was going to be the police department. He wanted answers and was not willing to wait on them.


	2. Meeting Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from the news from Pat, John heads to the police department to meet the man that may be his son.

John greeted a few of his friends that still worked at HPD before heading towards Captain Tanaka's office. He needed to see Daniel but didn't want to step on any toes or cause problems for the man with his new job. He knew that the police department did not take well to outsiders of which Daniel would absolutely be considered.

"Hey, Captain. Got a minute?"

Captain Tanaka looked up with a smile. "Always for you, John. How can I help you?"

John walked into the office and closed the door. "I just received some information that suggests that my wife may have put up a baby for adoption. I am hoping to speak with the man and get some tests done to see if he is my son."

Captain Tanaka leaned back with a frown, not understanding where John was going with this. "Okay. And how may I help with this?"

John handed over the information sheet about Daniel. "I believe that he works for you and was hoping to speak with him here."

Captain Tanaka read over the sheet and grimaced. He immediately recognized the name and knew that John would not be happy with how he was being treated. If Detective Williams did turn out to be John McGarrett's son, John was going to be furious about how the man was being treated at the hands of people that John knew and trusted.

"He does work here. I will call him in and you can speak with Detective Williams here. I will make myself scarce when he arrives."

John thanked the man before taking the paper back. He settled into his chair and resolved to wait as patiently as possible.

A little over thirty minutes later, a short blond man walked into the office after greeting the captain. John ran his eyes over the man and tried to find similarities between him and the rest of the family. He clearly had Doris' coloring.

Captain Tanaka caught his attention. "Detective Williams, this is John McGarrett. He has some things to speak with you about. You can speak to him here as I have some things that I need to take care of."

Once the captain had walked out and closed the door behind him, Daniel turned to John and tried to figure out what the older man could possibly want with him. He had heard of the man but could think of no reason he would want to speak with him.

The older man stood up and turned to Daniel. "This is extremely awkward for me but I hope that you can hear me out. I have been investigating my wife's death. A friend decided to help and started asking some questions of people she knows. One of them reached out with some information."

John looked down at the papers in his hands before handing them over to the detective. "It appears that my wife gave up a baby for adoption and neglected to inform me about it. The information provided lead us to you as possibly being that baby."

Daniel looked through the papers before looking up at the man who could be his birth father. He had searched off and on for this information for years. It was something of a relief to think that the man hadn't been a part of deciding to give him up for adoption. Don't get him wrong. He loved the Williams family but had always wanted to know more about why he was put up for adoption. Even though he may never know the answer to that question, he may get to know more about where he came from.

"Do you have reason to think that this is not true?" John McGarrett had spoken as if he was not sure what to think which was understandable.

"I hate to think that my wife could hide something like this from me. But I want to know if it is true. Would you be willing to have a DNA test done?"

Daniel glanced at the man before thinking about how he would react if he thought his ex-wife had done something like this to him. "Absolutely. And please call me Danny."

John smiled before making plans with Danny to get a test done ASAP. Danny left briefly to speak with Captain Tanaka about using CSU to do the test. He quickly returned and lead John to CSU and over to Charlie Wong who had just received permission from the Captain to do this test for the detective.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Danny took a deep breath before knocking on John's door. He had the results from the DNA test in an envelope but didn't want to open them without John.

After a few moments, John opened the door and stood back to let Danny in. They stood staring at each other for a minute before Danny handed the envelope over to the other man. John quietly opened it and scanned the paper before handing it to Danny. He watched Danny's face as the detective read the results.

"So it is true. You are my dad."

John swallowed before nodding. "I am so sorry. I would never have agreed to give you up."

Danny took a deep breath before walking to his birth father and pulling him into a hug. "I know."

They had a lot to talk about but for now, the two simply hugged each other.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

"If you are free this weekend, I would like you to meet Grace."

John looked across the diner table at his younger son and smiled. "I would like that very much. I am planning on calling Mary later today and reaching out to a friend who works with Steve in the Navy and see about getting them home for a day or two. I really don't want to tell them any of this over the phone."

Danny bit into his sandwich before responding. "That makes sense. I need to call my adopted parents and let them know as well. They knew I was looking into the adoption but nothing else so far."

John nodded in agreement but was a little apprehensive. Hopefully, things with the Williams would go smoothly. He was thankful that they did such a good job taking care of Danny but was not sure how they would react to him being involved with Danny and Grace.


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Mary find out what their father has been doing and meet their brother and niece.

Danny watched as Grace helped her new grandfather straighten up the house. The two had hit it off very well and it was obvious John enjoyed being a grandfather. Grace loved John and especially enjoyed the small beach behind his house.

The three were working on getting the house ready for Steve and Mary who were both due to arrive in Hawaii in the morning. Personally, Danny thought that John was nervous and was just trying to stay busy.

John had explained how Doris had died and how he had sent Steve and Mary away. Now he was going to have to tell them what had happened so that they understood why the governor had gone digging into their mother and had found out about Danny. Hopefully, they would understand why John had made the choices he had made and would be willing to get to know Danny and Grace.

For the time being Danny turned back to Grace who was helping John get the bedrooms ready. Things would either work out or they wouldn't. 

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50*

Steve looked around as he stepped off of the plane. Normally he would have taken military transportation but Joe White seemed to think that it was better if he took normal transportation for whatever was going on with his dad. As he headed towards the luggage carousel, he heard someone call his name.

He turned around in time to see his little sister running to catch up with him. He hadn't seen Mary in years but would always recognize her. He reached down and gave her a hug before walking to pick up his bag. Mary trailed behind him. He followed her as she searched for her own bag.

"Do you know what's going on? Dad didn't really say much when he called me."

"No clue. But whatever it is is important enough for him to talk my superiors into giving me a week to come here."

The siblings made their way outside and immediately saw their dad standing beside his truck. They slowly walked over and stood in front of the man, not sure how to react.

John took pity on his kids and motioned towards the truck. "Throw your stuff in the back. I am sorry to bring you home like this and I wouldn't have if it were not important. We'll talk when we get home."

The trip to the McGarrett home was taken in silence. When they got there, John led them to the dining room table where several files were spread out. Steve glanced at them as he sat down.

"What is going on?"

"There is a lot to tell you. I hope you will listen to what I have to say before interrupting me." John reached for one of the folders and opened it up. "I spent time investigating the Yakuza when you two were younger. I think I stepped on some toes."

John pulled out some pictures and handed them to Steve. "Your mother's accident wasn't an accident. I believe that she was killed as a warning to me."

Steve shot his father a sharp look before turning to the pictures. Mary looked over his shoulder before turning to her dad.

"That's why you sent us away."

"Yes. I backed off of my investigation but you two were still targeted as long as you were here. I needed you to be safe. I know that I didn't handle things well with you two but I didn't know what else to do at the time."

He pushed the folder towards Steve when he reached for it. After a few minutes, Steve looked up at his dad.

"Why are you telling us now?"

John pushed another file towards Steve. "I am friends with the governor. She decided to do a little digging on her own to help out. One of her contacts reached out to her with some information that I did not know about. Before your first birthday, Steve, your mother and I had some problems. Looking back on it, I believe she had postpartum depression. She decided that she needed a little space so she left for a few months. She returned at the end of August in 1978 and we worked things out. But while she was gone, she gave birth to a little boy and put him up for adoption. The adoption agency was given orders to not give him access to information on your mother or me so he was never able to reach out after he turned 18."

Steve and Mary both grabbed at the file and flipped through it. "Are we supposed to believe that we have another brother? How are you so sure this is all true?"

John looked at Mary for a moment before answering. "Because I met him and we had a DNA test done. Danny is your brother. He was born on August 24, 1978."

Steve was looking at the paperwork from the adoption agency. He wasn't sure how to feel about his mother doing something like this but was curious about Danny. "You met him? Where does he live?"

"Not too far from here actually. He works for the Honolulu Police Department."

Mary leaned forward. "How long has he been here? Was he looking for you?"

"No, he wasn't looking for me. He moved here just a little over two months ago. His ex-wife and her new husband moved here and brought Danny's daughter with them. He followed so that he could still see Grace."

John dug through another folder and passed over a picture of Danny and Grace. Both Steve and Mary leaned over the picture to take their first look at their brother and niece. Danny only had a few things in common with the McGarrett siblings that they could see but Grace clearly had a lot of the McGarrett family in her.

John stood up as they looked at the picture. "I am going to take your bags upstairs. Feel free to look through the other files. There is not a lot of information about your mother's accident or about Danny's adoption but feel free to look at what I have. We'll figure out lunch when you are done."

"Dad?"

John stopped and turned to Mary.

"Are we going to be able to meet Danny or Grace while we are here?"

John smiled. "If you want to. Danny decided to leave it up to you both but he has Grace this weekend. You can meet them then."

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Mary walked outside and dropped into the chair next to her brother. She waited for him to say something and just enjoyed the view of the water.

"What do you think about what Dad told us?" Steve kept his eyes forward as he spoke to his sister.

"I feel better about why he sent us away. I always thought it was because he just didn't want to deal with us after Mom died." She took a breath and thought about the rest of what they had learned. "I don't know how to feel about what Mom did. What could possibly excuse her just giving Danny up? We both know it wasn't because of Dad that she did that."

Steve looked over at Mary. They used to be really close and the time apart had strained that relationship. Hopefully, that would change now. "I understand why he didn't tell us about Mom earlier. I am just glad he told us now. And I am having a hard time understanding her reasons for hiding Danny from Dad. But whatever she did, we can't take it out on him or his daughter. Dad might kill us if we did."

Mary nodded in agreement. They would never truly understand why their Mom had done what she did but they could make up for the time when they met their brother.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Steve turned away from the grill as he heard a knock at the front door. John stood up and went to answer it.

He could clearly hear a little girl's voice and turned as John walked out carrying Grace with Danny following behind him. 

"Steve, Mary, this is your niece Grace. And this is your brother, Danny. Gracie, this is your aunt and uncle."

John set Grace down and Steve stared at her as she walked up to him and Mary. He bent down when she clearly wanted a hug and returned it quickly before moving back and letting Mary step forward. He couldn't remember the last time he spent time with a kid.

"Grace, why don't you go play in the sand."

Once Grace had taken off to go build sandcastles, Steve finally turned to his brother. Danny took a step forward with his hand out. Mary darted forward before Steve could make a move and pulled Danny into a hug. Without letting him go, Mary reached back and pulled Steve forward and into the hug. Steve sighed and decided to go with it.

Besides Mary always got her way and got creative revenge when she didn't. And apparently she wanted to fix their family.


	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to return to the Navy and Mary returns home with plans to return soon. (This chapter will be short but it was needed.)

For the first time that Steve could remember, his family stood with him outside the airport. He had to get back to work but felt like he was leaving something important behind. He said his good-byes to his dad and sister before turning to Danny and Grace. 

Considering that he was not comfortable with kids, he really enjoyed getting to know his niece. She was an amazing kid and he was going to miss her. He leaned down and gave her a hug. As she pulled back, Grace handed Steve an envelope. He thanked her and turned to her dad. 

Danny had been a huge surprise but was apparently what his family needed. Finding Danny had brought his dad and sister back into his life. Hopefully, he would be able to keep in touch while he was out on missions. He had Danny's phone number and address and promised himself to make an honest effort to get to know the man that he should have known all his life. Like his daughter, Danny pulled Steve into a hug before stepping back next to his daughter.

Steve waved good-bye and headed inside the airport. Once he found his terminal, he settled down and opened up the envelope from Grace. 

There was a card that Grace had signed telling him that she would miss him and two pictures of Grace and Danny.

He smiled at the pictures before tucking them away to keep them safe.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Mary had stayed an extra day before she had to head back to California. But all of her things were still there. As she packed to leave, she looked around and thought about how this was the first time in a long time that she was going to miss her Dad and Hawaii.

She made her way downstairs to say good-bye to Danny and Grace. Grace had to get to school and Danny needed to go to work but both had wanted to see her before she left.

Grace was the first person she saw and she picked up her niece. Grace hugged her back and leaned back enough to give her an envelope identical to the one that she had given to Steve the day before.

Mary walked over to Danny and handed him Grace as she reached over to give him a hug. As Danny said his good-byes and left to take Grace to school, Mary turned to her Dad.

He smiled at her and grabbed her bag. This time, she knew that he wasn't putting her on a plane to get her out of the way. It made her feel much more in control of her life and she looked forward to seeing what was next for the McGarrett family.


	5. Pilot Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John is placed in danger due to Steve's work, Steve reaches out to Danny to save their dad. This changes everything for the McGarrett family.

Steve stared at Anton Hesse as he listened to Victor Hesse threaten his father. He couldn't let Anton or Victor hear what he had in mind. He quickly wrote a message to the man sitting next to him. Call my brother Danny and send him to Dad's house. 

As the other man moved to make the call, Steve worked to stall Victor. Danny needed time to get to their dad.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Danny knelt under his dad's window and ran through his options. There were two men in the house with his dad and they clearly were not worried about hurting the older man. His partner, Detective Meka Hanamoa, was only five minutes away. 

But Danny was not sure if he had five minutes. The little he was able to gather from the Navy SEAL who had called him made him think that the plan was to kill John McGarrett no matter what Steve did.

As Danny considered his next move, the man holding the gun on John started getting louder. While Danny still couldn't hear what he was saying, his intentions were very clear.

Danny took a deep breath and quickly stood. Before the other man could shoot John, Danny pulled the trigger and shot the man. The other person in the room stood up from the laptop and started to run. Danny was able to overtake him and restrain him just as Meka pulled into the front yard.

Meka pulled the man away from Danny and told him to go check on his dad. On his way through the room, he knelt and checked the pulse of the man who had nearly killed his dad. As he verified that the man was dead, he heard yelling coming from the phone next to him.

When Danny pulled the phone closer to him, he recognized his brother's voice. He grabbed the phone and made his way to John.

"Steve?"

There was silence for a minute before Steve answered. "Danny? Is Dad okay? Are you okay?"

Danny placed the phone on speaker so he could work on untying John. "We're both fine. You're on speaker by the way."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Steve. I will be okay. Your brother was amazing."

John rubbed his wrists and listened as Steve clearly had a minor panic attack on the other end of the phone. Things had been way too close.

"What about Victor Hesse? He was the one on the phone with me."

Danny glanced at the body. "I shot him. He's dead. There was someone else here but he's in custody."

"Jesus. Okay." Steve was clearly running through his options. "I am going to get home as soon as I can. I need to make some calls but I will call you back later."

Once Steve had reassured himself again that his dad was okay, he got off the phone. That left Danny to get his dad to the hospital to be checked over and to call Mary.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Danny stood up from his chair on the lanai when he heard someone knocking on the front door. Today had been the first day that John was able to come back to the house since CSU was finally done. He glanced over at his dad who was asleep next to Grace on the hammock that they had added just a few weeks ago. Mary was out getting some food but she wouldn't knock.

Danny grinned when he saw who was on the other side of the door and quickly opened it. He didn't waste any time in reaching out and pulling Steve into a hug. The other man looked exhausted but returned the hug.

Once they were inside, Steve tossed his bag to the side and looked around.

"Where is Dad?"

Danny gestured to the back. "On the lanai. He's asleep though so keep it quiet."

Steve moved to the back door and walked out before pausing at what he saw. Finally seeing his dad allowed him to feel like he could really breathe again. He had realized that if he hadn't had Danny to call, things may have ended up very differently. He turned towards his brother when he heard the front door open.

"It's just Mary. She went out to get some food. Come on, let them sleep some more. I don't think he has been sleeping very well."

Steve gave Mary a hug before helping his brother and sister sort through the food.

* H50 * H50 * H50 * H50 *

Steve, Danny, and John walked out of the meeting with the Navy Admiral who was working on leading the team who was trying to figure out how Victor Hesse had managed to get so much information on Steve. He shouldn't have known enough about Steve to track down his family. As they walked into the sun, they heard someone call out for John.

The governor of Hawaii quickly walked to catch up with the three McGarrett men.

"How are you feeling, John?"

"Much better, Pat. Thank you. Have you met my boys?"

"I haven't had the pleasure."

John introduced everyone before turning to the governor. He knew her well enough to know that she wanted something.

"How can we help you, Pat?"

"I was hoping to talk to all of you about an idea that I had. This issue with Victor Hesse has brought to my attention a major issue that I was hoping that you could help with."

John led his sons as he followed the governor to her SUV. They listened as she explained her plan to create a task force that could focus on the major crime that was starting to become a major issue on the islands.

Steve glanced at his dad and brother before turning to the governor. "We will definitely talk about your offer."

"Excellent." She handed over a folder with the basic information about how the task force would work and climbed into the SUV.

"Well, that was unexpected." Danny snatched the folder from his older brother so he could flip through the information.

John sighed before walking towards his truck. He listened as his sons argued about the task force and knew that he would have to tell them his suspicions about the governor. They wouldn't be able to make an informed decision without all of the information.


	6. The Beginning of the Task Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discusses the governor with the boys and they discuss how to handle the new task force.

John walked over and sat next to Steve at the dining table. Danny and Steve were going through the file that the governor had given them. John reached over and took the file and closed it.

Both men looked at their dad in shock. "Dad?"

"Before you think about accepting Pat's offer, there is something that you need to know."

John rubbed his hand over his head and thought about how to approach this topic. While he had told them about what had happened to Doris, there was a lot that he had been investigating that he had not shared with them.

"I have been investigating the Yakuza for a long time. I told you that when I told you about your mom. But what I did not mention was that I have been looking at Pat as well. I believe that she is working with the Yakuza. I just don't have enough evidence to take this to anyone."

Steve leaned back and considered what that meant for the task force. "So is she setting up this task force as a favor for the Yakuza? Or does she have other plans that we should worry about?"

"I think she may be trying to put people in a position that she can monitor the investigations. To some degree, I believe she wants the task force for legitimate reasons. She's a politician. She can use a task force like this to make her look amazing to the voters. But I do also believe that the Yakuza will be privy to any investigations officially handled by the task force. So if you decide to accept this position, you need to be very careful about how you handle it."

John pushed the file back to his sons and sat back as they discussed whether or not they wanted to put themselves in this position. They both liked the idea of working together.

"If we do this, we will work with you to help you get your evidence." Danny leaned forward to see over Steve. "We just need to be very careful about what information the governor has on any active investigations and should only handle anything involving the governor here."

John agreed, relieved that his sons were going to go into this task force fully aware of what they would be getting into. 

The three men spent the rest of the evening talking about who else should be brought into the task force. The paperwork made it clear that Steve would be in charge of the task force and would be the one to hire others to work with him. John had a few recommendations based on his experience with the police department. 

Steve felt like he had enough information to go to the governor the next day and accept the job. He also made a note to speak to the Navy about going into the reserves. He loved the Navy but wanted to take the opportunity to spend more time with family.


	7. Setting Up the Task Force

Steve walked out of the governor's office and headed over to Danny who was waiting on him. The two had driven over together but Danny thought it would be better for this first meeting to be just Steve and the governor.

"How did it go?"

Steve grabbed the keys from his brother and climbed in. Once Danny was seated, he answered. "It went well. We have a series of offices at Iolani Palace. She said she would have furniture and equipment moved into them today and we can go in there tomorrow to set everything up. But she does want at least two more people working with us."

"I've been looking into the people that Dad recommended. He seemed to want us to look at Chin Ho Kelly. But there is one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"He was run out of HPD. It is believed that he stole money from the evidence lock-up."

Steve considered that before answering. "There is an easy way to handle that. We need to talk to him. Did Dad tell you where to find him?"

"Yes."

H50 * * * * H50 * * * * H50 * * * * H50

"Your task force sounds great, but I am the last person that you should offer a position to."

Steve and Danny were sitting across from Chin. They had explained what the governor wanted from the task force and that they needed more people at the task force.

"Our dad disagrees. Yours was one of the only names he gave us for recommendations. That means a lot to us."

"Do you know why I had to leave HPD?"

Danny decided to answer that as he had actually worked there. "Yes. We know. But the fact that they never pursued charges or even formally fired you tells me a lot about those accusations. So let me ask you, did you take that money?"

Chin looked between the brothers for a moment before realizing that they were serious. "No."

Steve didn't need to look at Danny to know what their response would be. "That's good enough for us."

H50 * * * * H50 * * * * H50 * * * * H50

The next day, the three men met at their new offices. It was a mess but had a lot of potential to be very nice. They quickly decided on who got what office and separated to set up their individual areas before meeting up for lunch. While they ate they talked about who else they should recruit.

Danny pointed out that they needed a female on the team. Plus it would be better to have someone who was either new or had only been with HPD for a year or two. They would be most likely to be flexible with their training and have less bias that came with years on a police force.

Chin leaned forward then and recommended his cousin who was nearly finished with her training and would be graduating soon. He had been worried that she would struggle since she was related to him and had stood by him through all of the accusations. 

After looking through her file from the police academy, Danny and Steve agreed that Kono Kalakaua would be a great addition to the team and decided to have Chin call her and have her come by after the academy let out for the day.

By the time Steve headed to his dad's house that evening, he had already decided to bring Kono onto the task force as soon as she graduated from the academy next week. He felt good about the team he would be working with and was eager to see what would come next for both him and the task force.


	8. Author's Note

I have not abandoned this work!

I am working on trying to decide what direction I want to go in. I am not sure that I am going to follow the show very closely. There are a few things that happen that I still want to happen but a lot is going to change. 

Feel free to let me know what you don't mind going and what you feel should stay.

Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> For this AU, I have changed Danny's birthday to fit in with the storyline a little better.


End file.
